Homecoming
by YourFavoriteCONTRACTOR
Summary: Set in Season 3 after Episode 21. A short angsty drabble of Lucifer's reaction to the cliffhanger at the end. Probably a one-shot. Spoilers and full summary inside. Shitty and quick one-shot following Season 3 Episode 21; It got me thinking, and I'm a sucker for angst, so there. SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED S3E21!
1. Chapter 1

_Lucifer has been thinking about his place in Chloe's life now that she has Peirce. He decides he doesn't fit into her life anymore, and therefore, doesn't belong on earth anymore._

A/N: May or may not continue this depending on how well it's received.

* * *

Lucifer watched Peirce propose, he watched Chloe say yes, and now all he could feel was this numbness in his limbs as he watched them embrace. Despite his mistakes, he couldn't fathom how Peirce had managed to fix things with her, especially enough to get her to marry him.

He'd lost his chance to tell her how he felt about her, he'd lost his chance to say give her the choice to feel something for him. He felt his heart sink and he pulled away from the door, his wings seemed to react on instinct taking him back to Lux. He leaned against the balcony, breathing heavily staring across the city.

He felt… well he wasn't quite sure what he felt, anger, sorrow, betrayal even. He shook his head and looked skyward.

"I hope you're happy." He sighed and took a breath as he straightened and ran a hand through his hair. He lit a cigarette and took a long drag, closing his eyes and trying to think through the mess in his mind. He knew two things… one… the Detective had chosen Peirce, and two… he had no real place in her life anymore.

He couldn't admit it… wouldn't admit it… but he could see how pathetic he'd been. He'd waltzed back into her life hoping things wouldn't change, clinging to the bones of his relationship with the detective after hurting her. He'd hurt her when he'd brought back Candy, he'd hurt her with his shows of affection, only reminding her of the connection they once shared.

She was strong and she didn't let her pain show to anyone; he had been so stupid so blind… he shook his head throwing the cigarette into the street and going into the pent house. He upturned the couch, threw the new TV across the room into his book shelf, he kicked the piano, it twanged loudly as he slid into the bar, a cloud of dust and glass breaking. He panted, glaring at the offending object before turning and pulling on his hair.

"Fine… fine… you've won." He sunk to the ground taking slow deep breaths. "You've won father… I give up… being with humanity isn't worth it… it isn't worth it… I'll go back to hell… just don't let her stay with that twat." He snarled. His breathing slowly calmed and he straightened himself, taking another deep breath. He glanced around at the destruction before shaking his head. That had to be a problem for someone else. He called his lawyer, amending his will, leaving everything to Linda. He trusted her to give it back when the time came… if the time came.

He'd only drawn up a will on the slim chance that he'd be forced back to hell, he wanted something to return to if he managed to come back. He wondered if he'd come back at all, if he'd ever want to.

He made arrangements for his beloved car to be taken care of, for the bar to switch management and as the sun rose the next day, he felt a sudden sense of peace for his decision.

He stared at the sun, watching over Los Angeles as he took it in as if for the last time, he straightened then went inside and groomed himself, the bags under his eyes were helped with a little bit of water and coffee, he picked out his best suit, smoothing it out and adjusting the cuffs as he surveyed himself in the mirror. He nodded steeling himself for what would come next.

* * *

He walked into the precinct, the detective was behind her desk, he managed a small smile as he walked up to her.

"Detective… Chloe… May I have a word? In private." He asked softly.

"Lucifer… no… no more trying to outdo Pierce no more-" Lucifer held his hand up and stopped her.

"Agreed. No more." He nodded. "But the things I need to say… well I would prefer it if we didn't have an audience." He said softly as he gestured to Ella and Dan. Chloe hesitated, but upon seeing the unusually serious and somber demeanor Lucifer had she nodded. Lucifer smiled and nodded in return.

"Thank you." He whispered, leading her to a quiet room. He took a deep breath glancing at the door.

"Lucifer… what is it?" She asked softly, despite her earlier anger, she still cared for him, and she was worried. "Did something happen?"

"You might say that." Lucifer chuckled humorously before taking another deep breath and looking at her, burning her image into his memory. "I… I've had a bit of a self realization lately… a rare occurrence I know." He smiled at her, and Chloe chuckled nervously. "I've been going about this the wrong way… this… living with humans thing… I don't understand them much more than I did when I arrived here. The things you humans do… all this emotion… the feelings and the heartbreak… I don't understand it." He admitted as he looked down at her.

"Lucifer… I need to tell you something…" she interrupted, Lucifer shook his head.

"I can't hear you say it. I can't… not right now. I realized that I care for you, and I always will, but I really have no place in your life. I don't belong here, among humanity… I don't belong here with you. There is nothing for me here any longer. I just… I'm going back. I'll do my father's will, I'm taking Maze home… we're going home. There are things that happened recently that made me realize that earth… Los Angeles… LUX… this isn't my home. I don't have a home… not really… so I'm going back to the place I come from… I'm going back to hell. And I know… I know you think that it's all some elaborate metaphor, because you are a woman of science and proof and… I can't give it to you. Actually I refuse to give it to you." He corrected as he took a breath.

"Wait… Lucifer… you're leaving? What about our partnership? What about LUX?" she frowned shaking her head.

"I'm sure you'll find a new partner, I'm sure you'll continue to be amazing, I really don't do much but badger you and throw the occasional bad guy through a window." He chuckled.

"I don't understand… what happened?" She shook her head again, looking up at him, trying to see past his mask.

"Many things… this case… You and Peirce… Maze…" he sighed. "I'm done fighting to stay here. There is nothing keeping me here any longer." He smiled sadly at her. Truthfully, he couldn't bear to stay and see Chloe and Peirce together, happily growing old with each other.

"Nothing… nothing keeping you here? What about me?" Chloe blinked back tears, confused and hurt.

"You will always be the light of my life my dear Detective. But I can't stay… not when I've hurt you, not when I…" He sighed and shook his head. "I don't wish to ruin your happiness, if you've truly found it… I wish you, and your offspring the best." He gently took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I hope you live a long and wonderful life, you do need to cut loose and have fun once in a while… and… please be careful with Peirce." He added gently. "He really isn't who he says he is… perhaps one day he'll tell you." He let go and took a step back. "This is Goodbye, Chloe." He said her name softly as if it were sacred.

"No… no, you can't do this, you can't just disappear again after all we've gone through!" Chloe, poked his chest.

"I'm afraid I can, I will, and I am." He frowned, he honestly hadn't expected such a negative reaction from her. Then again, he wasn't even sure what he'd expected.

"If you want to run away, fine! But no one is making you go." She snapped. "I can't believe you're doing this again."

"Chloe… I'm not doing this to hurt you!" He countered.

"Then why are you doing this!" She demanded as she shook her head, still trying to comprehend what he was telling her. "You know what. I was happy, this morning before you waltzed into my life I was happy! Peirce proposed and… I said yes and I was happy!" She accused.

"I- I know… I honestly didn't expect t-"

"What did you expect Lucifer! You think that cutting yourself from my life will make me happy!? That it'd be sunshine and roses as you pull another disappearing act, well you know what! I don't care! Leave! GO! I don't want you here anyway." She huffed. Lucifer drew in a sharp breath.

"Very well…" he bowed his head slightly to her. "I wish you all the best."

"Yeah, whatever Lucifer." Chloe turned to leave, storming out of the room. Lucifer watched her go, it pained him but he took a breath, collecting himself before spreading his wings and going back to the penthouse. He called Maze, informing her to say her goodbyes and to meet him in the penthouse in a half hour. They were going home.

Maze arrived in ten minutes. Lucifer looked up from his position at the bar, he raised an eyebrow.

"That was fast." He commented.

"I don't exactly have anyone to say goodbye to, you?"

"I said goodbye to the Detective."

"And Linda? Amenadiel?" Maze asked as she leaned against the counter.

"They'll figure it out… Linda would probably try to talk me out of it… and Amenadiel… well… he'd probably be overjoyed and don't think I could stand that without punching him in the face." He scoffed as he finished off his drink. He reached behind the bar and handed some whiskey to Maze.

"What's this for."

"They don't make this in Hell… make sure we make it count." He wrapped his arms around Maze, spreading his wings, the elevator door dinged as it opened, and Lucifer flew them back to Hell.


	2. Curtain Time

_Lucifer has been thinking about his place in Chloe's life now that she has Peirce. He decides he doesn't fit into her life anymore, and therefore, doesn't belong on earth anymore._

A/N: May or may not continue this depending on how well it's received.

* * *

Lucifer watched Peirce propose, he watched Chloe say yes, and now all he could feel was this numbness in his limbs as he watched them embrace. Despite his mistakes, he couldn't fathom how Peirce had managed to fix things with her, especially enough to get her to marry him.

He'd lost his chance to tell her how he felt about her, he'd lost his chance to say give her the choice to feel something for him. He felt his heart sink and he pulled away from the door, his wings seemed to react on instinct taking him back to Lux. He leaned against the balcony, breathing heavily staring across the city.

He felt… well he wasn't quite sure what he felt, anger, sorrow, betrayal even. He shook his head and looked skyward.

"I hope you're happy." He sighed and took a breath as he straightened and ran a hand through his hair. He lit a cigarette and took a long drag, closing his eyes and trying to think through the mess in his mind. He knew two things… one… the Detective had chosen Peirce, and two… he had no real place in her life anymore.

He couldn't admit it… wouldn't admit it… but he could see how pathetic he'd been. He'd waltzed back into her life hoping things wouldn't change, clinging to the bones of his relationship with the detective after hurting her. He'd hurt her when he'd brought back Candy, he'd hurt her with his shows of affection, only reminding her of the connection they once shared.

She was strong and she didn't let her pain show to anyone; he had been so stupid so blind… he shook his head throwing the cigarette into the street and going into the pent house. He upturned the couch, threw the new TV across the room into his book shelf, he kicked the piano, it twanged loudly as he slid into the bar, a cloud of dust and glass breaking. He panted, glaring at the offending object before turning and pulling on his hair.

"Fine… fine… you've won." He sunk to the ground taking slow deep breaths. "You've won father… I give up… being with humanity isn't worth it… it isn't worth it… I'll go back to hell… just don't let her stay with that twat." He snarled. His breathing slowly calmed and he straightened himself, taking another deep breath. He glanced around at the destruction before shaking his head. That had to be a problem for someone else. He called his lawyer, amending his will, leaving everything to Linda. He trusted her to give it back when the time came… if the time came.

He'd only drawn up a will on the slim chance that he'd be forced back to hell, he wanted something to return to if he managed to come back. He wondered if he'd come back at all, if he'd ever want to.

He made arrangements for his beloved car to be taken care of, for the bar to switch management and as the sun rose the next day, he felt a sudden sense of peace for his decision.

He stared at the sun, watching over Los Angeles as he took it in as if for the last time, he straightened then went inside and groomed himself, the bags under his eyes were helped with a little bit of water and coffee, he picked out his best suit, smoothing it out and adjusting the cuffs as he surveyed himself in the mirror. He nodded steeling himself for what would come next.

* * *

He walked into the precinct, the detective was behind her desk, he managed a small smile as he walked up to her.

"Detective… Chloe… May I have a word? In private." He asked softly.

"Lucifer… no… no more trying to outdo Pierce no more-" Lucifer held his hand up and stopped her.

"Agreed. No more." He nodded. "But the things I need to say… well I would prefer it if we didn't have an audience." He said softly as he gestured to Ella and Dan. Chloe hesitated, but upon seeing the unusually serious and somber demeanor Lucifer had she nodded. Lucifer smiled and nodded in return.

"Thank you." He whispered, leading her to a quiet room. He took a deep breath glancing at the door.

"Lucifer… what is it?" She asked softly, despite her earlier anger, she still cared for him, and she was worried. "Did something happen?"

"You might say that." Lucifer chuckled humorously before taking another deep breath and looking at her, burning her image into his memory. "I… I've had a bit of a self realization lately… a rare occurrence I know." He smiled at her, and Chloe chuckled nervously. "I've been going about this the wrong way… this… living with humans thing… I don't understand them much more than I did when I arrived here. The things you humans do… all this emotion… the feelings and the heartbreak… I don't understand it." He admitted as he looked down at her.

"Lucifer… I need to tell you something…" she interrupted, Lucifer shook his head.

"I can't hear you say it. I can't… not right now. I realized that I care for you, and I always will, but I really have no place in your life. I don't belong here, among humanity… I don't belong here with you. There is nothing for me here any longer. I just… I'm going back. I'll do my father's will, I'm taking Maze home… we're going home. There are things that happened recently that made me realize that earth… Los Angeles… LUX… this isn't my home. I don't have a home… not really… so I'm going back to the place I come from… I'm going back to hell. And I know… I know you think that it's all some elaborate metaphor, because you are a woman of science and proof and… I can't give it to you. Actually I refuse to give it to you." He corrected as he took a breath.

"Wait… Lucifer… you're leaving? What about our partnership? What about LUX?" she frowned shaking her head.

"I'm sure you'll find a new partner, I'm sure you'll continue to be amazing, I really don't do much but badger you and throw the occasional bad guy through a window." He chuckled.

"I don't understand… what happened?" She shook her head again, looking up at him, trying to see past his mask.

"Many things… this case… You and Peirce… Maze…" he sighed. "I'm done fighting to stay here. There is nothing keeping me here any longer." He smiled sadly at her. Truthfully, he couldn't bear to stay and see Chloe and Peirce together, happily growing old with each other.

"Nothing… nothing keeping you here? What about me?" Chloe blinked back tears, confused and hurt.

"You will always be the light of my life my dear Detective. But I can't stay… not when I've hurt you, not when I…" He sighed and shook his head. "I don't wish to ruin your happiness, if you've truly found it… I wish you, and your offspring the best." He gently took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I hope you live a long and wonderful life, you do need to cut loose and have fun once in a while… and… please be careful with Peirce." He added gently. "He really isn't who he says he is… perhaps one day he'll tell you." He let go and took a step back. "This is Goodbye, Chloe." He said her name softly as if it were sacred.

"No… no, you can't do this, you can't just disappear again after all we've gone through!" Chloe, poked his chest.

"I'm afraid I can, I will, and I am." He frowned, he honestly hadn't expected such a negative reaction from her. Then again, he wasn't even sure what he'd expected.

"If you want to run away, fine! But no one is making you go." She snapped. "I can't believe you're doing this again."

"Chloe… I'm not doing this to hurt you!" He countered.

"Then why are you doing this!" She demanded as she shook her head, still trying to comprehend what he was telling her. "You know what. I was happy, this morning before you waltzed into my life I was happy! Peirce proposed and… I said yes and I was happy!" She accused.

"I- I know… I honestly didn't expect t-"

"What did you expect Lucifer! You think that cutting yourself from my life will make me happy!? That it'd be sunshine and roses as you pull another disappearing act, well you know what! I don't care! Leave! GO! I don't want you here anyway." She huffed. Lucifer drew in a sharp breath.

"Very well…" he bowed his head slightly to her. "I wish you all the best."

"Yeah, whatever Lucifer." Chloe turned to leave, storming out of the room. Lucifer watched her go, it pained him but he took a breath, collecting himself before spreading his wings and going back to the penthouse. He called Maze, informing her to say her goodbyes and to meet him in the penthouse in a half hour. They were going home.

Maze arrived in ten minutes. Lucifer looked up from his position at the bar, he raised an eyebrow.

"That was fast." He commented.

"I don't exactly have anyone to say goodbye to, you?"

"I said goodbye to the Detective."

"And Linda? Amenadiel?" Maze asked as she leaned against the counter.

"They'll figure it out… Linda would probably try to talk me out of it… and Amenadiel… well… he'd probably be overjoyed and don't think I could stand that without punching him in the face." He scoffed as he finished off his drink. He reached behind the bar and handed some whiskey to Maze.

"What's this for."

"They don't make this in Hell… make sure we make it count." He wrapped his arms around Maze, spreading his wings, the elevator door dinged as it opened, and Lucifer flew them back to Hell.


End file.
